


On Thin Air

by ahhelga



Series: 18OI AU Week '19 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 7, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Assassins & Hitmen, Badass Katsuki Mari, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Katsukis, Just in general, M/M, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, space hitmen, space spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: Enter the Katsukis, the biggest badasses on this side of the galaxy.They not only run an established high end spy business -- they're the some of the most talented intergalactic hitmen.And now, the youngest and arguably most prolific, Yuuri Katsuki has got a new target.[18OI AU Week 2019: Day 7]





	On Thin Air

Mari swung in from an overhang and stood over where Yuuri sat at the cockpit.

 

“Thank _shachihoko_ , you’ve got the next message! So, who’s the target?”

 

She shifted awkwardly. “Look, I’d rather just play the message--”

 

“Why’re you being so weird about the assignment?” he asked, snagging the holodrive from her hand.

 

He pressed play before she could say anything else. He gasped at the hologram face of the literal ice prince of planet Rossiya, who'd made a name for himself after expertly winning two separate interplanetary wars and becoming a fashion icon, Yuuri’s crush for a decade...

 

“Viktor Nikiforov.”

**Author's Note:**

> In every universe, Mari is badder than any baddie around.
> 
> It was very fun writing this quickie, even though it's very different from my usual Yuuri. 
> 
> ((Also pls excuse my naming game. I feel like I'm not cut out for slang or naming systems in a sci-fi world.))


End file.
